Bayonetta 3
''Bayonetta 3 ''is an upcoming hack 'n' slash video game in development by PlatinumGames, exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. It is the third entry in the Bayonetta series, following Bayonetta 2 in 2014'', and was revealed to be in development alongside Nintendo Switch ports of the original ''Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2. Development Prior to the game's official announcement, it was stated by original Bayonetta director Hideki Kamiya in an interview with My Nintendo News, that in the event that Bayonetta 2 is a success, he already had plans for a third title in the series. A separate interview with Yusuke Hashimoto, the director of Bayonetta 2, explained that he also already had ideas in mind for a possible Bayonetta 3. '' When asked by a fan about what other hair styles Jeanne would look good in, Kamiya responded with "''The answer will be in Bayo 3." During the Nintendo Direct that aired February 13 2019, a trailer for Platinum's new game Astral Chain was revealed. After the trailer, Yoshiaki Koizumi gave a small update on the development of Bayonetta 3, saying the developers are indeed hard at work on the title. Trailers Teaser Trailer The first trailer for Bayonetta 3'' was revealed during The Game Awards 2017 on December 7th 2017 and parallels many elements from the teasers for the games before it. The trailer begins with a shot of the moon imagery of the series before a wash of blood red changes the color. One of Bayonetta's ribbons floats through the air towards the screen before it rips itself into two. The scene then changes to show Bayonetta herself, sporting her look from the original ''Bayonetta, struggling to defend against an attack by an unseen force and bleeding from around her face. As she is knocked back, she retaliates and fires a barrage of bullets at her enemy, but before the shots can reach their target, they are frozen in mid-air and diced apart by a strange electrical energy as a glowing silhouette of a figure appears in the distance. The figure rushes forward and appears to split in two. Bayonetta lands on her feet with the camera between her boots in a sea of bullet casings, the figure materializing in front of her before fading away on the wind. Bayonetta's legs then appear to fall in different directions, implying she has been bisected, and her guns bounce off the ground to form the Umbran seal which then cracks to form the number 3. Trivia * Though Bayonetta's guns in the teaser trailer resemble Scarborough Fair in their overall design, the inscription on the guns reads "Whittingham Fair", the name of a ballad that is related to the original ballad for Scarborough Fair. The rest of the weapon inscriptions that describe the four herbs in the ballad remain unchanged. *Bayonetta herself also has a few aspects about her look that differ from her original design. She doesn't wear any earrings and the sleeves of hair from her suit do not have any medallions or chains on them. The beauty mark she usually has near her lower lip is also missing and she only wears one ribbon in her hair, possibly explaining the one seen to tear itself apart at the beginning. =Navigation= it:Bayonetta 3 fr:Bayonetta 3 Category:Games Category:Bayonetta 3 Category:Bayonetta Games